


Turin.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut, deledier, idk what to tag ppl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: They were threading a thin line between friends and lovers. When they woke up the next day, that line may or may not have been crossed.Or, Dele sleeps in Eric's hotel bed and well, things escalate.





	Turin.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the beginning of 2018, the night before Juventus away. Enjoy<3

They were on the fifth episode of Family Guy when Eric decided he couldn’t watch anymore. Sure, it was Dele’s favorite but if he had to listen to one more second of Stewie's voice he was convinced he’d go insane. It was their thing, the watching series bit, they always did it on champions league away days, it had become a routine. Dele hated being alone before a big games and watching a movie or a show usually got his mind off it. 

It was late, around midnight. Eric went to the bathroom to brush his teeth to get ready for bed. When he got back into the room the other man had tucked himself in, the sheet brought up to his shoulder. Dele’s clothes were on the floor, the tv was turned off with only the bedside lights illuminating the room. Dele was laying on his side staring at his phone, scrolling through instagram probably. They’d done this before, more than once, it had recently become a casual thing, Sleeping in each others beds. He couldn’t remember how or when it had become a thing, it just was. He didn’t mind it though, Dele sleeping in his bed. It actually felt quite comforting having Dele there, and he was sure Dele felt the same way. 

Dele had always been the clingy and needy one in their friendship. Eric liked it though, he liked feeling needed and knowing the fact that Dele enjoyed his company as much as he enjoyed Dele’s.

Eric went to the other side of the bed, removing his clothes and dropping them on the floor. He felt a pair of eyes studying him. He looked at Dele who instantly shifted his gaze back to the screen again, pretending he had not just been caught staring. They had a weird thing going on, Eric didn’t know what to call it. It wasn’t exactly flirting, they’d been flirting since they’d first met, flirting disguised in banter that was, but nevertheless it was light hearted flirting. But not this, no this was different. Eyes locking in a room full of people or fingers brushing against skin for a little bit too long, It was different.

“Scoot” Eric said, motioning for Dele to move over. The other man did as he was told, leaving more space for Eric to lay down. It should’ve felt strange, how naturally it came, but Eric had stopped questioning it, almost expecting to wake up next to Dele on away days.

  
  
  
  


Eric woke up around two hours later, finding Dele had clung on to him. Their legs were tangled and his hand was resting on Eric’s chest. His body pressing up on Eric’s side. _This was new_ , he thought. Dele had cuddled up to him in his sleep and Eric would've found it amusing, his mind however, could only focus on one thing. Beside the unbearable heat in the room and Dele’s breath on his shoulder, Eric felt something poking his thigh, his newly awake state of mind quickly realizing it was Dele’s hard on. _Yep, this was definitely new._

Eric shifted his leg slightly, trying to reposition himself, on the bed. The position not the most comfortable. He tried to be smooth but it didn’t really work. The sudden movement from Eric had earned him a muffled noise from the other man, almost resembling a moan. Eric didn’t know why but he repeated the movement, shifting his leg slightly, brushing his thigh up against Dele’s hard on. He didn’t know why he did it, maybe it was the way Dele’s breath hitched against his skin or maybe it was the need to hear the sound the other man made again. 

Dele’s hips started moving slightly, pressing his erection closer to Eric’s thigh, seeking friction. Eric knew it was a bad idea, he knew it would raise some questions in their friendship. But at that point every rational thought had escaped his mind, and all he could thing about was Dele’s movements against his hips.

“You awake?” Eric whispered. He had to make sure before it went any further, he knew Dele was awake, it was pretty obvious, he just had to make sure. Dele gave him a few nods in response, making it clear that he was indeed, very awake.

Eric pressed his thigh between Dele’s legs, up against his crotch and hard on. Dele moved closer to him shifting his body up a bit, two thirds of his body was on Eric. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Eric’s neck. His chest pressing up against Eric’s side. He bent his knee up slightly, making it easier for Dele to grind down on him. Eric hooked his fingers under the waistband of the other man’s boxers. He waited for Dele to lift his hips, before sliding down the material. He felt his exposed erection press down on his naked thigh. 

Dele started moving his hips down again, rolling them in a slight motion. Eric felt the other man’s cock and balls slide against his thick and muscular thigh. Dele’s hands gripped onto either side of the pillow Eric was resting on, holding on to the material. Dele was humping his thigh, getting himself off on him. He was incredibly hard and desperate for release, Eric could hear it in his whimpers and moans, the ones he was trying to hide. Eric heard Dele’s breath speed up, getting more and more ragged with each hump.

He was riding Eric’s thigh, pressing up against him, face hiding in the crook of his neck. His warm and ragged breath on Eric’s skin. The only movement’s coming from his hips that were grinding up and down his thigh. Dele was incredibly hard and leaking from the tip on to Eric’s thigh.  _ This was what friends were for, right? _

Eric placed one on the other man’s lower, back whilst the other one found itself threading through Dele’s beautiful brown hair. He left small scratches on the back of his neck, whispering a few encouraging words in the other man’s ear. The rhythm of Dele’s hips speeding up by the minute, thrusting down harder on his thigh, closing and opening his legs in small motions to try and get more friction. He was so beautiful, fucking Eric’s thigh like that, like his life depended on it, completely letting himself go, giving in to his pleasure. Hard leaking cock sliding against him, balls pressing down. Dele’s warm ragged breath on his neck, the small whimpers and moans that he was trying to hold in, trying to conceal, everything about him, about this was beautiful.

It didn’t take long for his release to come. Eric felt Dele’s hips staggering, the rhythm becoming a bit frantic, he was chasing the orgasm. Dele came with three hard thrusts, moaning and grunting in the crook of Eric’s neck and into the pillow. Hips riding through his orgasm, cum dripping down his thigh. Eric left soothing scratches along Dele’s back and spine as the other man tried to come down from his climax. They laid there as Dele tried to regain control of his breathing, his face still tucked away to Eric’s side, chest rising and falling heavy.

“Fuck, sorry” Dele spoke for the first time that night. He turned his head so that his cheek was resting on Eric’s chest, still not looking at him. Eric could sense, without seeing Dele’s face, that he was feeling embarrassed about what had just happened, what he’d just done. Eric had the sudden urge to kiss him, tell him to never feel embarrassed around him, ever. 

“Don’t be” Eric said quietly. “Seriously Del, It’s all good” Those were the only words that came out. He had nothing to be sorry about, he had nothing to be ashamed about, Eric wanted to tell him that, but the silence. The unspoken words felt safer, the fear that if they spoke about what had just happened it would become real, and if they didn’t speak about it or mention it, they could pretend everything was normal when they woke up.

“This stays between us” Dele said, it sounded more like a question than a demand. There was no part of Eric that ever thought about telling someone else about it, the thought never even crossed his mind. He cared about Dele and Dele knew Eric would never do anything to hurt him, he knew that.

“Yeah, of course” Eric reassured him. “Between us”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a short one I know, I'm sorry. I do however want to continue this story that's why I ended it on that note (sorry again) and when the next update comes, I promise it'll be longer and have much more dialogue!!<3


End file.
